A Pang of Pain
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Kurda will be executed. Why is Harkat feeling sad, afraid? Why is he feeling pain? Can it be that Harkat and Kurda is the same person? Do not read the story if you didn't read book ten of the saga of Darren Shan.


Purestrongpoem: Do not read the story if you didn't read book ten of the saga of Darren Shan. I don't own Darren Shan Cirque du Freak's characters. Enjoy.

A Pang of Pain

Harkat's POV

It was dark and cold inside the Vampire Mountain. However, the cold didn't affect me as I walked towards Darren's room. I knew that Darren had forgive me for what happen in the Trials but I couldn't forgive myself. Now Darren might be executed for what I did. Darren didn't deserve it and I hoped that the princes would not execute him. Darren was waiting in his room for his trial of if he was to be executed or not. I didn't want to go to Kurda's execution but Mr. Crepsley did instead. Kurda was being executed for attempting to kill the princes and invading the mountain even though it was for peace. I felt sorry for Kurda and didn't want to go to the Kurda's execution. For some unknown reason, hearing Kurda was to be executed made me feel queasy. I continued walking silently down the hall. As I was walking, I felt afraid and I quickened my pace. Why was I feeling afraid? What was I afraid of? Was I afraid of the chance of Darren being executed? However, I felt it was something different. It was like I was afraid of death. Why was I afraid of dying when I am not dying at all? Then a tear fell down from my eyes. Why was I crying now? I was so confused on what is happening. I decided not to go back to Darren's room. I went in a different direction to somewhere private where I could figure out what was happening to me. More tears fall from my face and I felt my chest was squeezing. I was feeling more afraid and sad than before. Now, I was feeling sad? What was going on? Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in his chest and I yelped in pain. However I kept walking, hoping the pain would go away. Then I felt another shot of pain at my abdomen, chest, arms and legs. I fell down on the floor, trying not hard not to scream in pain. Why was I feeling pain? Nobody was hurting me. I felt more pain all over my body. The pain was so intense that I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and screamed. Why was this happening to me? It felt like I was falling down into a pit of stakes. It seemed like a ridiculous thought to me. I wasn't being executed. Then everything went black and I passed out.

XX

I looked around to see myself at the execution hall in chains. I was so confused on what was happening.

Then Paris pointed at me and shouted with teary eyes, "By the vampire laws, Kurda Smahlt is to be executed for attempting to kill the princes and invading our home."

I want to speak but I found that I couldn't. This was all wrong. I am not Kurda. I am Harkat. Why couldn't anyone see that I am not Kurda? A vampire beside me start to pushed me towards the cage. I tried to resist but found that I couldn't. No, no. This was not happening.

I screamed, "Stop! Can't you see ... I am not Kurda?"

Then I woke up. It was all a dream, a nightmare. I looked around to see myself in the same room Darren was in when he was injured during the trials. Mr. Crepsley was sitting on a chair looking at me with concern.

He asked, "Are you okay? I found you on the floor screaming. The other vampires also came and tried to help you. There were no wounds on you and no reason except that you might be having a nightmare. Why were you sleeping on the floor and at this time of day?"

I lied, "I am ... fine. Thanks ... and sorry ... for the commotion ... and trouble. I guess ... I was tired ... and took a nap. I must have sleepwalked ... away from my room and ... ended up on the floor."

I hoped he believed me. At first, he looked as if he didn't believe me but then he signed and looked away.

I changed to a different topic and asked, "How was the ... execution?"

Mr. Crepsley answered, "Kurda died after being impaled by the stakes three times."

"I see. How are you ... feeling?"

"I do not know. I still feel sad about what happen to Arra. I am still angry at Kurda. I went because I hoped that I would feel better."

"Did you?"

"No."

"I am ... sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was not your fault that Arra died."

But I did feel like it was my fault. I didn't know why I felt that way.

"Darren was also here before. He was worried about you. You should return to your room and reassured Darren that everything is fine. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you ... and sorry again."

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could hoping that he didn't stop me or followed me. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't know why I am crying. I tried to hold back the tears. It took me a long time but I finally finished crying. I walked towards Darren's room to reassured him and comforted him about the Darren's might happen or not execution. I had no idea what the event and dream meant but I hope it never happened again. Maybe Kurda was my former self. I laughed at the thought. No, that sounded ridiculous. Unlike Kurda, I would never betrayed my friends. Whoever I was before, I hoped I would find out soon.

Purestrongpoem: It has been a long time I read Darren Shan saga and I don't have any of the books. So, sorry, if some things were off. This is my first time writing the story in a person's perspective. I know the ending sucked. Please review.


End file.
